


When Paths Collide

by RileyCoyote



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra's route (All) Spoilers, Julian's route (up to the chapter: The Star) spoilers, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyCoyote/pseuds/RileyCoyote
Summary: Spoiler warning:If you haven't finished Asra & Julian's routes read at your own risk!***This work is an alternative beginning to "The Star" (Julian's route).After defeating the trials of the Tower realm, the apprentice (you) and Julian take a moment to relax on the shore of the Magician's realm...





	1. Revelation

Asra walks over to where we are laying, his masquerade clothes drying quickly in the desert sun. Julian and I sit up in the sand.

“There is another reason I came to meet you here.” Asra kneels down beside us and a pained expression washes over him.

"Asra... what is it?" Julian asks, his brows knotting with concern. 

"Well," Asra begins, cupping my face in his hands. They feel warm on my skin. "I want to tell you that I'm happy for the two of you." Julian's concern turns into confusion as his eyes dart from me to Asra and back again. Asra notices his discomfort, and reaches out to take Julian's long pale fingers into his warm hands.

"I only ever wanted you to be happy.” Asra says, turning to look me in the eyes.

I feel my ears burning under his steady gaze, his one hand still firmly on my face. His touch feels so loving, it was always this way when Asra held me. For a long moment we say nothing. I can hear the waves crashing against the sand, and the sound of Julian’s mouth opening in confusion. He wants to say something, but continues to decide against it.

“I don’t want to keep secrets from you anymore." Asra says, breaking the silence. "Keeping them has only ever brought us pain and uncertainty. I'm just sorry it has taken me this long to realise it."

Julian opens his mouth to protest, but Asra smiles at him with a reassuring squeeze of his hand. 

"Hmn, Asra..." Julian starts to complain.

"Please, Julian. Let him explain." I insist, putting my hand on his shoulder. 

Asra takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes, bracing himself. When he releases his breath, he smiles is warm. I feel nervous for him, but the way he looks at me fills me with calm. "My apprentice... I love you. I've loved you for as long as I care to remember." The words fill my heart. The only thing I can do is breathe. Asra's hand begins to gently stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Hey, wait!" Julian exclaims, pulling his hand away from Asra's with indignation. He furrows his brows. 

"What's the meaning of this Asra? I thought you said you were happy for us?" Asra, as if not even registering his annoyance, gives him a thoughtful look.

"I think you understand me, Julian." Asra answers, placing his hand on Julian's arm. But Asra turns his gaze back to me. "I wanted to get this off my chest for so long." There's a longing behind his words that make my heart ache. A twinkle returns to his eyes and he says in a low voice, "But I suspect you might have known all long, hmn?" 

Something in me stirs at Asra’s words. He’s right, somehow deep inside I’ve always known he loved me. Suddenly, I feel the ache in my heart grow. My chest tightens uncomfortably. Asra looks up at me with a startled expression.

"I know how you feel." He says, almost chuckling. "Literally." He opens his shirt to reveal a mark on his chest, the symbols matching the one on Julian’s throat, glowing brightly above his heart.

“I made a deal with the Devil to bring you back from the dead. In return, I had to give you half of my heart. I didn’t know what it meant then…” He trails off and his cheeks flush. “But I think it means we share many of the same desires.” He sheepishly looks up at Julian, but quickly looks away.

“W-wait, I saw that!" Julian sputters, his cheeks turning red. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Hmn," the curves of Asra's smile are catlike, flirtatious. He nods for a moment. 

“As your romance blossomed, I knew I should have felt jealousy. After all, I lost the person I loved most in the world.” Asra explained, his fingers caressing my face. “But the enviousness never came. In its place, my heart was filled with... something else." He looked at Julian meaningfully. "When you were with Julian, my heart fluttered. And oh, how it ached whenever the two of you were apart." Asra's face fell, he looked almost tearful.  

“I had no idea.” I say, a twinge of guilt spreading over me.

Asra shakes his head. “Don’t feel bad. I loved being apart of your journey. It helped me feel connected to you.”

Julian shakes his head, and crosses his arms. His eyes narrow at Asra, and a satisfied smirk grows on his face. "So let me get this straight. You have feelings for _me_? _This_  dramatic old fool? The very same that—let me remind you!—not a few days ago you still insisted you loathed?"

"I guess that's what I'm saying, Julian." Asra responds, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling. "Even though you are the most impossible person I've ever met... I fell for you, just as my apprentice did... no, _because_ my apprentice did." Asra reaches for a piece of Julian's crimson hair that covers his red eye, and pushes it away from his face. 

"But I understand if you don't feel the same way, Julian. This must be a lot to take in." Asra goes to move his hand away, but Julian holds it in place. Asra's fingers rest gently on his cheek bones.

“Now that depends, Asra." Julian’s eyes flicker up to mine and hold my gaze with intensity.

"Is this something you want, darling?” His question leaves me breathless. Is he really asking me what I think he is?


	2. Polarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice contemplates Asra's revelation.

The magician's realm glimmers in the sun. The sand is warm and soft around us, and the waves break peacefully near our feet. I want to concentrate on the moment but my head is flooded with the question put before me. The two men sitting in the sand beside me sit in silence at the revelation we just shared: Asra is in love with me—no, with both me _and_ Julian.

Asra saved my life by giving me half of his heart… and he was in love with me before I died of the plague. I feel terribly guilty. He saved me, and in return I fell in love with someone else. Oh, _Julian_. The thought of him makes me feel lightheaded. Whatever I decide here, I just can't let it hurt my relationship with Julian.

I stare distantly into the endless, shimmering sea before me. The question Julian asked me resonates in my mind: _Is this something you want, darling?_ I feel Asra put his warm hand on my shoulder, I hum softly at his touch.

“You don’t have to decide now,” he comforts me. “I wanted you to know how I felt before we… well, before the trials yet to come. I get the sense the danger is far from over.” His look becomes grave and he narrows his eyes at the sea.

“I don’t want to presume, my dear,” Julian interjects with a charming smile. “But if it might lift some of the doubts in your mind I should tell you.” He moves to take my hand in his, his long fingers are cool in contrast to Asra’s warmth. “I don’t mind sharing.” His smirk is flirtatious as he squeezes my hand. “Especially if it’s Asra.” His eyes are honeyed as he looks encouragingly at the white haired magician.

As Julian brushes my fingers with his thumb, I appreciate that his words did make me feel more at ease. I felt guilty when I realised I do indeed love Asra, but I locked those feelings away long ago, convincing myself that he was somehow— for some reason— out of my reach.

“Asra,” I choke on my own voice suddenly as I look into his violet eyes. The intensity of his stare breaks down any vestige of resistance I had built up over all these years, and I’m overtaken by the crushing wave of longing I fought so hard to keep at bay. My eyes and ears are burning, and I squeeze my eyes closed trying to fight it once again. But before I know it, tears are streaming down my cheeks. Asra takes me in his arms, and slowly pets the top of my head. Julian holds me from behind, hugging my waist and resting his head on the back of my shoulder. I feel so completely immersed in their love that I find myself wishing for this moment to last forever.

“Take your time, you don’t have to speak…” Asra whispers, his lips grazing my forehead.

“I want this.” I mumble despite myself.

“What was that?” Julian asks with unmistakable surprise in his voice. Asra simply sits up, and grabs hold of my shoulders.

“I’m so glad.” He says, his eyes beginning to swell with tears. Julian moves to face me.

“Do you… do you really?” He asks, albeit hesitantly. I look out to sea once again, and I smile through the bittersweet tears. I nod in response before sharing a look with both of them. Julian seems giddy, and the irrepressible joy on Asra’s face makes this feel worth it. I really do love them.

“Wonderful. But I simply won’t have you do anything that makes you even the tiniest bit uncomfortable, darling.” Julian reassures and points at me in mock reprimand while Asra nods in agreement.

“You remind me of Mazelinka when you do that, Julian. You just need the wooden spoon.” I tease. Julian pretends to look wounded for a moment, and laughs along with Asra and myself. Julian looks at me lovingly, with a twinkle of laughter still in his eye when he moves closer to me.

“May I kiss you, darling?” Julian asks me so politely, I can’t help but nod my head, and I feel my face flush with self-consciousness. Julian’s lips gently push against mine, I notice his skin, as always, is much cooler than mine. He rests his palm on the back of my neck, where he twists my hair around his fingers, almost as if to hold me in place, while he lays slow, deliberate kisses on me. I get the sense he’s holding back. When we pull away, I understand why: like me, he is clearly feeling self-conscious as Asra watches us. His cheeks are a delightfully bright red and he’s biting down on his bottom lip as he continues to study my mouth with sultry eyes.

“Julian…” Asra coos, and places one knee between Julian’s thighs. Julian grabs onto his waist as Asra attempts to balance himself with Julian’s shoulders. Asra slides his arms along his shoulders until his elbows cross behind Julian's neck, leaving the men with less than an inch between their faces.

“Aah…” Julian breathes into Asra’s mouth, seconds before he bridges the gap with a hard, eager kiss. In that moment, I knew exactly how Asra felt all those times when I was with Julian. In place of envy, I feel an enthusiastic tingle in my stomach. Julian’s ears are completely red now, and Asra is holding his face in his hands passionately as they kiss again and again. Asra is the one to finally pull away, and when his eyes flicker to me I suddenly feel incredibly vulnerable. His lashes lower as he crawls off Julian’s lap towards me. He seizes my shirt and tugs me toward him.

“A— Asra, hold on!” Julian stutters, moving towards me protectively. “Our beloved here may not be ready for all of this yet.” Julian looks at me with worry. Asra lets out low groan as he releases my shirt, embarrassed at his sudden rapture.

 ~~~~“I’m sorry, I got carried away.” He apologises sheepishly. I’m gutted with the sudden realisation that I may have missed my chance to kiss Asra. Then, to my surprise, I find myself pouncing towards him. We fall back on the sand, and Asra laughs heartily as he holds me in place on top of him.

“You never fail to surprise me.” His hands are hot where he’s holding onto my hips, and my head is filled with the thought of feeling the heat of his lips on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter! It shouldn't be too long :)
> 
> \---  
> So far the apprentice has been gender-neutral. Any requests for a f! or m! apprentice for the upcoming scene?  
> I appreciate feedback. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> The story will continue soon!


End file.
